1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conference calls, of the telephonic, video, and/or chat room type. More particularly, the present invention relates to the automated management of a conference call, such as permitting and denying persons to participate in a conference call, and allowing an authorized person to leave and rejoin a conference call.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conference calls are common place in businesses, educational institutes, and government agencies. In a typical conference call, an originator programs or establishes a future conference call with a host server. The originator establishes a start time (and possibly an end time), a code to identify the conference call session, and usually a password. Next, the originator notifies the potential participants of the upcoming conference call.
The notification to the potential participants is usually by email, fax or conversation. The notification must include the start time of the conference call, a call-in telephone number to reach the host server, a session code (since the server is usually hosting several conference call sessions at one time), and the password. Such notification information must be saved or remembered by each potential participant until the start time of the conference call. Also, at the start time of the conference call, each participant must dial the call-in telephone number, enter the session code, and enter the password.
During the course of the conference call, it often occurs that a participant is in the privacy of her office on the speakerphone and must leave her office, such as to access an accounting invoice, obtain a file, or ask a question to another person. Once that person leaves her private office, she may wish to rejoin the conference call in the accounting department, the file room, or the other person's office. To do so, the participant must again dial the call-in number, and input the session code and password.